Una chica en South park ?
by laloka2000
Summary: Asuka, una niña japonesa, tuvo problemas en su pasado que ahora no recuerda, sus padres, preocupados, viajan con ella a South park para olvidarse de este. No obstante, ella se enamorará (o eso cree)de uno de cuatro protas de South park Mención de Style, Stendy, Kybecca y otras más Mis summarys no son buenos XD Es mi primer fic, no sean malitos :D
1. Chapter 1

Haré un fanfic donde me incluiré como una chica llamada Asuka, será otaku y gamer, con esto aviso de que haré parodias a animes y video juegos que pueden que ustedes conozcan (y puede que a otras cosas mas XD)

Pd: Yo llamo a la chica Asuka, pero pueden llamarla, imaginarla y todo que termine en -arla como quieran, esta en su imaginacion :D

Subiré los capítulos cuando pueda y cuando quiera XD, no mentira trataré de subirlos en verano o antes ok.


	2. La vida de Asuka y dos chicas Nuevas

_Bueno, aquí traigo el primer capitulo, no lo subí al lado del aviso por problemas del cole (y de la flojera)._

_Aquí se incluirá un poco a la familia de Asuka. Pero bueno, ya no los molesto y disfruten plsssssss._

* * *

Dos niñas, una de aproximadamente 13 años y otra de 5 llegaron a South park.

Una de ellas es pelinegra, lo lleva atado a una coleta, la cual le llegaba hasta las caderas. Con ojos color pardo. Viste un polo blanco con un tipo de camisa azul claro encima, unos pantalones jeans, zapatillas negras con blancas y un gorrito azul claro, al igual que su camisa (si se pierden con todo esto, miren mi avatar).

La otra era pelinegra al igual que su hermana, la diferencia era que tenía el pelo suelto. Tiene los ojos color pardo como ella. Lleva puesto un vestido rosa con una casadora jeans y unos zapatos negros

Le parecía extraño estar allí. Ella se había acostumbrado al paisaje montañoso. Como llegaron en la noche, sólo vieron un rato la tele y se fueron a dormir, le costó conciliar el sueño, definitivamente extrañaba Japón, en el paisaje montañoso en donde vivía.

A la niña, que se llama Asuka, se despertó, pero en ese momento...

_Asuka, ¿ya despertaste?_ le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

_Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ respondió medio dormida.

_Ve a comprar el pan_dijo su madre.

_No quiero_Dijo la chiquilla pelinegra con flojera y bostezando

_O VAS A COMPRAR EL PAN O TE QUEDAS SI ANIME POR TODOO UN MES_ella sabía que su punto débil y no dudo en aprovecharlo era en castigarla sin anime, era un infierno para ella.

_ahora mismo voy_cojió el dinero con prisa y se fué a comprar.

Ella iba a comprar con un mapa que le dió su madre para que no se perdiera. Mientras murmuraba "¿Porqué siempre me manda a mí?", pero en ese momento ve a un muchacho pelirrojo con una ushanka verde jugando con un niño pequeño, es pelinegro con un traje azul claro.

Ella no sabía qué le pasaba que no quitaba un ojo de encima de aquel muchacho. Le parecía ¿Lindo? ¿Adorable? ¿Violable? NO, VIOLABLE NO. Recién está un día en este pueblo y ya empieza con sus tonterías.

Asuka, sonrojada negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Llegó con el pan a casa, con la esperanza de poder jugar su video juego favorito _Crash Bandicoot_. Pero cuando llega a casa ve a su hermana menor Mitsuki en la consola muy viciada. Eso le enfadó a Asuka, ella quería jugar pero le ganó el lugar. Obvio que se pusieron a pelear por la consola (play station 3)

Su madre, que estaba cocinando, pensó que a Asuka debía mandarla a una escuela lo más pronto posible y a Mitsuki al kinder.

Su madre consigue una matrícula rápida, Asuka y Mitsuki estaban con cara de "NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA".

Unos días...

Llegó el primer día de clases, Asuka y Mitsuki van rápido por la amenaza del anime y la consola.

Los profesores presentaron a las niñas nuevas en cada clase.

**CON ASUKA... **

Asuka, ese día era demasiada tímida, pero su cabeza estalló cuando le dijeron que se sentara al lado de una persona...

Aquel chiquillo pelirrojo del otro día.

_Hola_ saludó el bermejo.

_Ah? H-hola_ le respondió muy tímida Asuka.

_Me llamo Kyle Broflovski ¿y tu?_le preguntó con buen ánimo.

_Yo me llamo Asuka Tsukino(aver si recuerdan este apellido)_respondió la pequeña con cara de "espero no cagarla".

_Tú eres de algún país?_preguntó el niño.

_Si, soy de Japón y vivía en las faldas de las montañas_respondió pero esta vez los nervios se le habían ido.

Se vio desde el fondo tres niños saludando al que estaba con Asuka.

_Asuka ven, que te presento a mis amigos_dijo el ojiverde sugetandole la mano a la chica, Asuka se sintió extraña cuando se la tomó ¡Es un día llena de sorpresas!

**CON MITSUKI... **

_Bueno pequeña ¿como te..._el profe fue interrumpido por la chica Tsukino.

_Mitsuki Tsukino_la chica respondió si entrecortarse como su hermana.

_Mucho gusto y cuán..._otra vez le interrumpió.

_Tengo 5 años, por qué cree que estoy en este salón?_respondió.

_¿P-provienes de algún..._al maestro ya le daba miedo como le hablaba la chica.

_¿Puedo irme a sentar?_dijo un poco cansada ya que en vez de clase parecía un juzgado.

_S-si pasa_dejó helado a pobre tutor.

Veía que había muchos niños, le daba igual, pero sintió una sensación que uno de ellos no dejaba de observarla. Era un canadiense pelinegro con traje azul claro.

_H-hola_ le saludaba tartamudeando por ver a la niña ojos café.

_Uh hola_respondía la menor de los Tsukino con cara de fastidio.

_¿Y cuáles son tus aficiones?_Respondia con normalidad.

_Jugar a la consola y ver anime_respondió igual de normal que el otro. Si, era igual a su hermana mayor así vivían en Japón.

_¿De qué género te gusta?_preguntó. Este chico pensaba que diría que le gusta el género de romance pero...

_Me gusta el gore_respondió la niña con cara neutral.

_¿Qué es gore?_preguntó curioso, pensaba que sería cosas de chicas.

_Género sangriento_la niña asustó al otro con esa respuesta.

_¿Q-QUÉ? ah, vale, esto, pues..._se quédo así, no era como las otras chicas, en ese momento de tartamudeo, se calló de la silla, nadie se dio cuenta, excepto Mitsuki.

_mmm, jejeje eres gracioso_respondío la chica con la mano en la boca, riéndose de la torpeza de Ike

_Ay lo siento_se disculpaba el pequeño

_No pasa nada, ¿sabes?, eres el único niño que me cae bien de toda esta escuela, me levantaste el ánimo, después del insulto de aquel niño gordo_dijo Mitsuki contándoselo todo.

_Ah, ya se a quién te refieres_recordando a Cartman.

_ESE HIJO DE... SU MAMÁ_se retuvo ya que su madre la prohibió que dijera groserías(alguien se lo podría decir)_Me dijo que de donde provenía, le dije que de Japón y me respondió diciendo qué se siente ser una puta siendo menor de edad_dijo ella, el gordo había visto unas imágenes hentai y lolicones que encontró por casualidad (si claro) y de allí sacó que todas las japonesas son putas.

FIN DE LA CLASE, PARA LAS CASAS...

Mitsuki se despedía de nuevo amigo y Asuka hacía lo mismo pero con Kyle. Fué un día muy feliz y cansado para las hermanas Tsukino. Ahora deseaban volver con ellos, para jugar a la consola, ver animes. Bueno, algún día será...

* * *

_Por fin terminé, nahh, no es gran cosa para que diga eso._

_Toda bomba nuclear, ametralladoras, pistolas, lanzacohetes, etc es bien recibido._

_Si alguno tenga la gentileza en decirme en qué mejoro._

_Este es mi primer fic (y capítulo) de south park, espero seguir HASTA QUE ME ENTREGUEN LAS NOTAS._

_Hasta luego nos vemos en el cielo cuando me entregen las notas XD._


	3. Asuka vs Cartman y Nuevo Amigos

_Bueno aquí está la continuación de mi historia._

_PD: Esto deví haberlo dicho antes, Asuka y Mitsuki tuvieron, tienen y tendrán los mismos gustos que yo misma (XD) [Siempre diciendo las cosas tarde XP ya me conocen]._

* * *

Asuka y Mitsuki iban a la escuela para encontrarse con sus amigos y "estudiar".

Asuka vió a Kyle y se acercó a el a saludarle y Mitsuki se fué a su clase.

_Hola Kyle_ saludó Asuka con buén ánimo.

_Hola Asuka_ le respondió de la misma forma.

Y llegaron Stan y Kenny.

_Hola a ustedes dos_ dijeron Stan y Kenny.

A Asuka les caía bien Stan y Kenny cuando Kyle se los presentó.

_Ey ¿qué tal trio de maricas?_dijo un gordo que se dirigía a los cuatro chicos (¿Asuka es chico? LOL).

_¿Quien eres tú?_preguntó desconcertada la chica Tsukino.

**Vamos con Mitsuki...**

Cuando Ike llegó a la clase.

_Hola Mitsuki_ saludó animado

_Hugh, Hola Enano_ respondió sin ganas. Típica chica Tsundere.

_Mitsuki, ¿quieres que te presente a mi hermano mayor?_ dijo Ike

_Vale, está bien_ respondió de mala gana.

_En el recreo te lo presento_

_USTEDES DOS GUARDEN SILENCIO_dijo la profesora con quien tenían clase (imaginensela gorda, gritona y vieja).

_Que se valla a la mierda_ dijo la mayor con voz baja.

Las clase pasaron rápido y bla bla bla, hasta que llegó el recreo.

_Vamos, allí están, Mitsuki_dijo el pequeño Ike.

_No me ordenes_ dijo la pequeña Mitsuki.

**Con Asuka... **

_Ah, el es uno de mis "amigos"_dijo Kyle.

Los otros muchachos se alejaron de Asuka y Kyle para decirle a Cartman, que no fastidiara a Asuka, solo por hoy, les costó 20 dólares tratar de convencerlo, pero todo bien (sarcasmo).

_Hola, te llamas Asuka ¿no?_ fingió simpatía, típico de él.

_si, y como..._no pudo terminar, porque llegaron dos pelinegros.

_Hola Kyle_ dijo Ike.

_Hola Ike_ le respondió.

_Hola enana_dijo Asuka dirigiéndose a Mitsuki.

_Hola pedazo de friki_le respondió Mitsuki.

_Se conocen_dijeron al unisono los hermanos judíos.

_Si, somos hermanas_dijo Asuka, era demasiado paracido, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.

_Mira quien está aquí_ Mitsuki le respondío con una cara de "¿Que haces aquí?", el gordo prosiguió en decirle_puta japonesa_

_Oye, cuidado con insultar a mi hermana_dijo Asuka, a la sorpresa de todos, ya que ella parecía ser una chica tímida.

_Inpideme lo que quieras, puta_dijo el culón a Asuka, hasta que...

_Ya basta Cartman_dijo el pelirrojo.

_Chúpame las bolas rata judía_

Ese fue el acabose ,y la mano de Asuka cobró vida y le dió un guantazo. Todos estaban con pánico, excepto Mitsuki, ella animaba a su hermana.

_Puta marimacho_dijo Cartman queriendo dar un puñetazo a Asuka. Pero ella lo esquivó a lo dragon ball XD y le un golpe que lo dejó inconsiente (como en el torneo de artes marciales, cuando Jackie Chun noqueó a Krillin).

_A-Asuka peleas...muy bien_ dijeron con un poco de pánico, pero Mitsuki lo notó y dijo:

_Pues claro, ella entrenó artes marciales en Japón y no se preocupen, ella solo golpea cuando tiene que defender a sus seres queridos y los que necesiten ayuda_

_Entonces porqué lo golpeaste cuando me insultó a mi_dijo el bermejo, con una gran sorpresa, ya que nadie había llegado a los golpes por él.

_No lo sé_dijo desconcertada Asuka, desde el primer día sentía dolerle el el lugar del corazón cuando Kyle estaba cerca. Pero ese "sentimiento" lo ignoró por completo.

Así que Stan, Kyle y Kenny presentaron a Asuka y Mitsuki a los demás niños. A Asuka le agradaba la forma de ser de Craig Tucker, mientras que a Mitsuki le parecía tierno un niñito llamado Butters. Asuka se llevaba bien con todos, excepto con Wendu Testaburger, ya que se tropezó con ella e hizo un drama porque se le ha ensuciad su nueva ropa, Asuka pensaba que era demasiada exageración y encima tenía entendido de que por su culpa, Stan se volvió gótico.

* * *

_Eso fue todo, más adelante habrá celos, confesiones, peleas y frikadas XD_

_Espero seguir adelante, excepto cuando mi google chrome haga lo que se le de la gana _T_T

_Toda duda, felicitación y bomba nuclar son bienvenidas XP._


	4. Celos, pocos no más XD

_Por fin, en mi historia habrá un poquito de celos. Y otra cosa, me ausentaré algunos días, no sé cuales pero me ausentaré por los p**** examenes globales y tengo que estudiarme todo el libro _T_T . _Disculpen si me tardo demasiado._

* * *

Otro bonito, claro y sin sentido día en el que hay que ir a la escuela, hoy me siento agobiada para narrar esta historia así que mejor la narre Asuka.

**ASUKA POV**

Hoy voy al cole y me encuentro a Kyle platicando con una chica con cabellos color pardo y ondulados, no sé por qué pero la forma con la que le habla a Kyle no me gusta.

Hasta que llegó Kenny_Hey, Asuka_yo le hago un signo con los dedos par que se calle y el me pregunta _¿Que pasa?_

Le tapo la boca y prsigo_¿Quien es la que está con Kyle?_

_mhpphphp_me di cuenta que le tenía la boca tapada y me disculpo_ella se llama Rebecca Cotswalds, y es ex-novia de Kyle, parece que lo están arreglando_

En ese momento Kenny se da cuenta de que me rodea un aura demasiado aterradora.

_A-Asuka estas...bien?_dijo el rubio_No me digas que estas celosa_dió en el clavo, ¿es que tanto se notaba?, espera que estoy diciendo, yo no estoy celosa.

_Por supuesto que no_le dije casi gritando y para mala suerte Kyle me escuchó.

_Hola Asuka, te presento a mi novia Rebecca Cotswalds_me dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

_Si, Kenny ya me dijo_dije con una cara seria, ¿que me pasa?

_Oye Kyle, dejamos a Rebecca y a Asuka para que se conozcan_dijo Kenny, no tenía por qué decir eso, la próxima vez que muera ya sabrán quién habrá sida la causa.

Para mal, Kyle acepta la propuesta y se van, dejándome aquí, con esta tipeja.

_Hola_le saludo de mala manera.

_Sé que estas celosa_me dijo de sorpresa, esta tía, aparte de sacarse buenas notas, también lee la mente.

_No estoy celosa y por que debería estarlo?_le dije, pero no se porque siento que miento.

_No lo se, será porque cada vez que me acerco a Kyle tu ya tienes una mala cara_dijo con cinismo esa tía.

_No tienes como demostrarlo_ se lo dije, en tu cara Cotswalds. Y me voy del lugar.

_Asi?, ya veremos quien lleva la razón_dijo la p- chica.

**En la hora del recreo...**

¿Que le pasa a esa tía?, ¿Que tiene en contra mía? y lo peor ¿Que estoy sintiendo por Kyle? ¿Será amor?

_Que te pasa, Asuka?_me asustó mi hermana menor.

_N-nada que te importe_le dije, con sonrojo.

_Estás celosa?_

_Joooooooooooooooooooo, pero que manía con esa pregunta ¿Estas celosa?

_Es que se te nota mucho y creo que esos celos los ocasionó Kyle_

_¿QUE DICES?_le digo enfadada por las preguntas de mi pelinegra hermana.

Digo lo que me parece...

**MITSUKI POV... **

**. **Un día, Asuka estaba en facebook y yo la veía desde la puerta de la habitación, que tenía una cara demasiada boba cuando se comunicaba con Kyle.

**. **Mi hermana pasa 30 minutos mirando una foto de Kyle.

**.** Le recomienda sus animes mas queridos, con la teoría de Asuka (Asuka: muy gracioso ¬¬ ) , eso ya dice bastante.

**ASUKA POV...**

O mi hermana es un genio o es que se nota demasiado.

_Vale lo admito_le dije sonrojada

_No te escucho_cuando lleguemos a casa, Mitsuki, ya verás, y luego dices que por que te golpeo. La llevo a un lugar en donde no me escuche nadie.

_Me gusta Kyleeeeeeeeeeeee_ lo dije finalmente lo admito y me siento mejor, por un lado ya que todavía queda esa perra de Rebecca.

Salimos y veo a Rebecca besando a mi Kyle. Quiero golpear a esa chica, pero eso sería quedar en ridículo delante de Kyle. Entonces me fuí sin decir nada.

**MITSUKI POV...**

Cuando volví a casa ví a Asuka comer chocolate (eso le hace calmar sus problemas, como el licor).

_Asuka no te pongas así_dije acercándome a Asuka, espero no tener estos problemas cuando crezca.

_Y como quieres que me ponga?_dijo con una tristeza en su rostro. Nunca la había visto así desde que le cortó su ex en Japón.

Mi madre me dijo que no mencionara las palabras moto sierra, niño, sangre y loca, no sé porqué pero si no quiero que se sienta peor, pues no lo diré.

**ASUKA POV...**

Otra vez a la estúpida escuela, y me encuentro con quien no quiero ni dirigirla la mirada, Rebecca Costwalds.

_Asuka_me llama, no le bastó con besar a la persona que amo.

_¿QUE QUIERES?_le dije regañándola.

_Corté con Kyle_me dijo, ella no parecía triste. Yo no sabía si burlarme en su cara, como ella lo hizo o sentir piedad de ella. Ella me volvió a decir_El te dirá todo_

Me voy corriendo hacia donde esté Kyle, no sacaré el tema yo, si no esperaré a que él lo saque.

_Asuka, ayer rompí con Rebecca_esas son palabras de mis suplicas.

En toda la hora he estado con una cara de felicidad.

Pero el peso viene el día siguiente.

_Asuka, creo...que...m-me gusta alguien_dijo Kyle.

_Quien_de los saltos de alegría, me tropezé y me caí.

_D-de S-Stan_me dijo sonrojado.

WTF, pensaba venirme abajo, pero recordé los sabios consejos de mi hermana, "come mucha verdura, por eso tienes el cerebro de una bellota", no, eso no es "No me cojas los mangas mientras yo no esté", no ,no, eso tampoco es, "Si quieres algo lucha por él (literal, por que en ese momento las dos querían una dona y pelearon en un juego de luchas por él :cuak:)

"Pues eso, lucharé por Kyle, no me volveré abajo"pienso con orgullo y valor_Pero antes quiero un helado_

He vuelto, soy la narradora, pues eso, Asuka se fue a comprar su helado, Mitsuki no se que estará haciendo, supongo que platicando con Ike y Kyle está enamoradito, que bonito.

* * *

_Hasta aquí, pobre Asuka lo que tiene que aguantar._

_Toda duda, felicitación y bomba nuclear son bienvenidas. _

_Hasta la vista BABY._


	5. El antiguo amor de Kenny

_Bueno, este cap ya lo tenía muy pensado XP_

* * *

Otro día de los cojones, pero esta vez, Kyle está enfermo y Asuka formaba equipo con el, para un trabajo.

Ella normalmente no iba corriendo a clases por que estaba con Kyle, pero como no está

_Dónde está las clases de mates?, ah, por allá_ Se fué corriendo chocando con una niña con cabellos castaños y pelo lacio, con ojos verdes claros.

_Perdóname, es que iba con tanta prisa_y Asuka estuvo a punto de recoger sus cosas, pero ve que en ellas había una foto de Kenny.

_Pero este es...?_la niña me quitó la foto y me dijo:

_No le digas a nadie sobre esto, por favor_con el modo en que lo decía, parecía algo serio.

Las clases me rompen las bolas XDDDD y bla bla bla.

Cuando llegó la clase en que Asuka formaba un grupo con Kyle, ella no supo que hacer así que...

_Profesora, mi compañero ha faltado_

_Es cierto, Kyle Broflovski ha faltado hoy, mmm..._la profesora pensaba a quien poner con Asuka, mientras que ella estaba pidiendo de que no le ponga con Cartman.

_Leonor Diaz_dijo la profesora, quien es ella. Resultó ser la niña de la foto.

_Si, señora_dijo la niña.

_Tú iras con Asuka_le ordenó la profesora. Asuka solo respondió con un "Hola" pero con cariño.

_Bien, primero hay que hacer esto_dijo la pelinegra a la ojiverde, pero ella no contestó.

_¿Que te pasa?_

_Nada_

Asuka siguió preguntándole lo mismo pero no contestó, ella pensó que no valía la pena preguntarle si no va a contesta y paró.

_No hemos acabado el trabajo, tenemos que quedar en una casa_dijo Asuka preocupada por su trabajo.

_En la mía?_dijo Leonor.

_Está bien, a las 4:30_dijo la pelinegra alejándose del lugar.

Llegó las 4:30 y estaban haciendo el trabajo. Pero había un silencio incómodo, así que a Asuka se le ocurrió la "estupenda" idea de romper el silencio.

_Por que tienes una foto de Kenny?_

_D-DIJE QUE ESE ASUNTO N-NO ES TUYO_dijo por fin la castaña_Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?_

_Si me importa, por que Kenny es mi amigo y tu sufres porque no quieres que se den cuenta de esa foto_dijo Asuka_Cuéntamelo, confía en mi, prometo no decirle a nadie, en especial a Kenny_

_Esta bien, yo me llamo Ana, pero ahora me llamo Leonor, por culpa de estos sentimientos_

_Tus sentimientos no tienes la culpa, continua por favor_dijo la pelinegra

_Yo, desde el kinder, me gustaba Kenny, yo tuve una amiga a la cual le contaba todo y se me ocurrió decirle sobre la persona que me gusta.

_Y le dijiste sobre Kenny, verdad?_preguntó Asuka y Ana asintió.

_Me prometió no decir nada, pero a los pocos días todos los niños, incluido Kenny, sabían todo sobre mi y sobre que me gusta Kenny, por eso no he querido volver a confiar en ninguna amiga, para no tener ninguna amiga me he convertido de una niña con una gran sonrisa a una chica callada_comenzó a llorar_Y ahora Kenny no me hace caso_

_¿Después de que tu amiga dijera tu secreto, Kenny quería hablar contigo?_

_Si, pero yo le evitaba_

_Allí está, puede que el quería corresponder tus sentimientos, por lo menos tu tienes una oprtunidad_dijo lo último triste.

_¿Que yo tengo una oportunidad?_preguntó curiosa.

_Yo amo a Kyle Broflovski, pero el ama a Stan_explicó una pelinegra triste.

_Pero puede que sea una obsesión_

_Bueno, prométeme que mañana le dirás a Kenny toda la verdad_dijo Asuka

_Vale, pero si tu me prometes que no te rendirás hasta conseguir el amor de Kyle_

_Prometido_dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_En todo esto, ¿quien era tu amiga?_preguntó Asuka

_Sigue en la escuela y se llama Wendy Testaburger_

La verdad, Asuka no tenía nada en contra de Testaburger, lo de la ropa, se lo pasa, el de que por su culpa Stan, uno de sus amigos se volviera gótico, lo pasaba un poco, pero esto, esto no se lo pasa ni en un millón de años, ahora sí que le cogió asco a la puta de Testaburger.

A la mañana siguiente.

_K-Kenny, quiero hablar contigo, a solas_ dijo la ahora llamada Ana

_Está bien Leonor_dijo Kenny.

Asuka, por su parte, se llevó a los tres chicos, con Cartman fue un poco difícil, pero solo un golpe de nada y se lo llevó.

_Kenny, recuerdas a una chica que te amó hace tiempo?_preguntó un poco con temor de cagarla

_Si, me acuerdo, se llamaba Ana Gonzalez_recordó Kenny.

_PUES ESA NIÑA SOY YO Y TE SIGO AMANDO COMO EN EL PRIMER DÍA, ME FUI Y OCULTÉ MI IDENTIDAD POR MIEDO A SER RECHAZADA_empezó a llorar con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_Yo también te amaba Ana_la aludida levantó su cara con sorpresa a lo que acaba de oír_admiraba tu forma de ser y Leonor me la ha quitado.

_Te amo_se dijeron al mismo tiempo

Asuka, que los veía desde atrás dijo_Que bonito_Los chicos estaban con ella y preguntaron_¿que es bonito?

_Cállense_fue lo último que respondió

* * *

_Hasta acá la historia._

_Si les gustó dejen sus reviews_

_Toda felicitación, duda y bomba nuclear son recibidas._


	6. Vieja amiga y otro (--) nuevo romance

_Hoy ya hice mi examen global, así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora._

* * *

La chica japonesa mayor estaba jugando _resident evil 5_ con su hermana. Pero cuando terminaron la partida...

_Ma, voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire_dijo la chica gritando para que la oyera.

_Vale, pero vuelves temprano_Asuka fué caminando y se encuentra una grande sorpresa.

_¿YASHASI?_dijo la niña pelinegra al ver a una chica peliazul con cabello corto (a lo Akane o Sailor mercury XD) con ojos con azul claro, (no se me ocurrió otro nombre :P).

_Asukaaaaaa_fué corriendo hacia ella, era una antigua amiga de japón_¿qué tal estás? ¿como te fue?_fueron muchas preguntas que se hacían las dos viejas amigas.

_Ah, es cierto, me traje a Kaminari_dijo la recién llegada.

_Donde está?_dijo la chica de cabellos negros. Kaminari era un perro husky que encontraron cuando eran pequeñas en Japón. Allí se acercaba un perro de cabellos negro y blanco con ojos de color azul.

_Buen chico_

_Ah, Asuka, sabías que me mudé aquí, solo por asuntos de empleo_dijo la chiquilla de ojos azulinos.

_Ah, bueno, sabes a qué cole vas a ir?_

_Sip, te llevo hasta donde está_

_Vale_. Y así fueron caminando hacia allá. Asuka, al saber en qué escuela iba a estar Mitsuki dio saltos de alegría _Vamos a estar juntas_

Se ponían a correr y jugar como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos. Hasta que llegó una llamada a Asuka.

_Si?_

_"Dónde estás?_

_Estoy con Yashasi, te acuerdas de ella?_trató de cambiar la conversación ya que en su voz sonó que estaba enfadada.

_"NO ME IMPORTA, VEN A CASA AHORA MISMO"_dijo la señora Tsukino, con gran enojo, claro.

_Mi madre nunca va a cambiar, adiós Yashasi, espero verte mañana_dijo alejándose.

_Adiós, Asuka_ Yashasi se fue con su padre, que le esperaba en una tienda y de allí se fueron a su casa.

Otro día subnormal de la escuela, bueno, ahora no tan subnormal, por que cierta señorita se reunió con su amiga de la infancia (Asuka: Cállate narradora ctm -_-)...

_Bueno niños, hoy tendremos a una compañera nueva_dijo el profesor.

_¿Otra? ya nos bastaba con la marimacho_dijo con fastidio Cartman.

_Cállate gordo, te patearé el culo en el recreo_dijo Tsukino sin ninguna gracia a lo que dijo.

_Huh la marimacho se ha enfadado_se reía el gordo de Asuka, pero ella no resistió más y se abalanzó encima de él para golpearle.

_Niños, detenganse_dijo el profe con enojo.

"Baka, como hace enojar a Asuka de esa manera, lo más probable es que salga perdiendo" pensó Yashasi con la acción tan estúpida de Cartman.

Todos los niños miraban la pelea, menos Stan, el estaba observando a la nueva, su lindo cabello y brillantes ojos.

Asuka y Cartman fueron castigados, por eso ella no pudo pasar un buen momento con su amiga, así que Stan estuvo con Yashasi todo el recreo.

_Y tu d-de donde provienes?_estaba ¿nervioso? Stan.

_Yo soy vieja amiga de Asuka, por eso provengo de Japón_

_Ah v-vale_. Yashasi estaba un poco extrañado, el niño estaba sudando, es por eso que sacó un pañuelo y se dispuso a secar su sudor.

_Estas bien?_se estaba acercando mucho a su cara, todo estaba bien hasta que...

*Vomitooooooo*

_PERO QUE TE PASA?_gritó la niña, era un gesto muy desagradable de su parte.

_di-disculpa_trató de disculparse, pero ella tenía una apariencia muy tierna, pero era muy temperamental.

_NADA DE DISCULPA, ME HAS VOMITADO ENCIMA, ERES UN NIÑO DEMASIADO MALCRIADO_justo en ese momento llegó Asuka, después del castigo, y la sujetó par que no cometiera una locura.

_Tranquilízate, Yashasi_trató de calmarla y ¿qué creen? se calmó._Vale, ahora, que ha pasado?_

_QUE ME HA VOMITADO ENCIMA_explicó la peliazul a su amiga. Entonces la dejó pensativa...

"¿Le ha vomitado? ¿Eso quiere decir que está enamorado?, si Stan se enamora de otra persona que no sea Kyle, ¿entonces tengo el camino libre? ¿Podrá el fijarse en mí?

¿NO, QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?, eso sería utilizar a una amiga del alma y puede que Stan no se haya enamorado, simplemente podría tratarse de algo que comió mal."

_Asuka, te pasa algo?_dijo le preguntó Chiba (sip, así se apellida) haciendo que Asuka volviera al mundo.

_No, no me pasa nada jejeje_dijo Asuka fingiendo no haber pensado nada.

Pasaron las horas bla bla bla y salieron del colegio.

_Que tal la has pasado?_dijo la pelinegra a Yashasi.

_Todo ha estado bien, solo que es imperdonable que me haya vomitado_lo dijo con un poco de rabia.

_Te refieres a Stan?_

_Si, pero lo peor, es que pensándolo bien, es muy guapo_lo mencionó pensando en el hijo de los Marsh.

_¿Queeeeeeeeee?_dijo un poco sonrojada Asuka, eso quiere decir que tiene el camino libre wiiiiiii, como aprovecha esa Asuka (Asuka: cállate).

_Pero no creo que se enamore de mi_dijo con un poco de pena.

_Pues yo creo que sí_dijo con seguridad.

_¿Como lo supiste?_preguntó con mucho interés.

_Eso averígualo por ti misma_y se fue corriendo.

_Anda, no seas mala y dímelo_dijo persiguiéndola.

Lo de Stan será un secreto o a la bocaza de Asuka se le irá el secreto. Eso lo descubriremos más adelante, primero quiero ir a comer coñoooooooo.

* * *

_Bueno, eso fue todo, ah, y disculpen por haberlq quitado participación a Mitsuki, a Ike y a Kyle._

_El próximo cap tratará sobre una metamorfosis a Asuka y a un personaje que le he quitado participación, el que lo adivine se llevará una PS3, psicológica XD._

_Como siempre dijo, toda felicitación, duda o bomba nuclear son bienvenidas._


	7. Transformación muy friki XD

_Bueno, hoy me levanté con mucho ánimo y sobretodo por que sé que me voy a sacar buena nota en mi exameeeen. Aquí está el relleno, digo capítulo._

* * *

Esta vez el capítulo no empezará en el colegio cojonudo, si no que en la casa de cierta otaku.

Ding dong, llaman a la puerta.

_Hola abuela, pase, pase_dijo la señora mayor de los Tsukino.

_Muchas gracias hijita_dijo la abuela.

_Niñas, llegó la abuela_dijo la madre.

_Mierda, la abuela, hay que escondernos Mitsuki_dijo Asuka aterrada, no quería escuchar el discursito de su abuela de cómo quitarse el vicio del anime.

_A donde creen que van?_dijo su madre.

_Íbamos a sus por el regalo de nuestra abuelita querida_dijo Mitsuki, mintiendo, claro, para que su madre no les eche el sermón de siempre.

_NO ME ENGAÑAN, VALLAN A SALUDAR A SU ABUELA_

_Vale mamá_dijeron las dos, típico, puedes ser el más duro de la escuela, pero con la madre, eres una oveja (no me refiero a ti, al que lee, si no a estas dos gallinas) (Asuka y Mitsuki: A quien llamas gallinas?).

_Hola abuela_dijeron con fastidio las dos.

_Hola nietecitas, ah por cierto, les traje un regalito a ustedes_dijo, volteándose para sacar los regalos_Esto es para ti Mitsuki_

_Muy bonito abuela, un peluche interactivo, muy bonito (sarcasmo_

_Y para ti Asuka_

_A vale, gracias_dijo sosteniendo en sus manos un libro de cómo quitarse el vicio de anime, encima, escrito por la misma abuela, obvio que no le gusta, ya que ella ama el anime.

_Oye Asuka, dime qué le ves al anime, a los videojuegos y al manga?_

_Abuela, no empieces_dijo un poco seria Asuka

_ASUKA CONTESTA BIEN A TU ABUELA_gritó desde la cocina su madre.

En ese momento, Kyle fue a la casa de su amiga (osea Asuka), cuando Asuka lo vio, recordó que habian quedado en su casa para jugar videojuegos y ver anime.

_¿ES KYLE?, Asuka, pregúnta co-como esta I-Ike_dijo la pequeña Tsukino un poco sonrojada.

_Parece que te gusta, ehhhhhhh_dijo Asuka con sorna.

_NO ME GUSTAAA_

_Si vale, y el cielo es rojo_

_Mierda, sólo abre la puta puerta y pregúntale eso_

_MITSUKI, MODELA TU VOCABULARIO_gritó la mujer.

_Pero déjalas, ya son mayores_dijo el padre de Asuka, por lo menos el era distinto que la señora Tsukino.

_Hola Kyle_dijo Asuka en la puerta, Mitsuki le hizo señas para que preguntara lo de Ike_Por cierto, cómo se encuentra Ike?_

_Hola Asuka, Ike se encuentra bien, por que lo preguntas?_dijo el joven pelirrojo.

_por que crees?_dijo señalando a una Mitsuki sonrojada.

_Y-y-y-yo solo quiero sa-saber que si le va peor que a mi_mintió.

_Si claro, conozco mucho a mi hermana y se que es una tsundere total_

_QUE NO SOY TSUNDEREEEE_dijo persiguiendo a Asuka.

_¿tu debes ser el novio de Asuka, no?_preguntó la abuela a Kyle.

_No, soy su amigo_dijo defendiéndose.

_Ah muy bien, dame una brazo_y la abuela abrazó a Kyle, pero descaradamente, la abuela bajó su mano a la retaguardia del judío.

_ABUELAAAA_dijo Asuka cuando vió el acto de la vieja. Kyle estaba completamente sonrojado, ¿como puede ser posible que una abuela le tocara el culo?

_Ves, estas celosa ¿te gusta?_le preguntó la abuela.

_si y mucho, no le toques_dijo ¿mintiendo? Asuka._Ven Kyle, vamos a jugar a la consola_

_V-vale_dijo un bermejo completamente sonrojado._Asuka, ¿yo te gusto?_se le ocurrió hacer esa pregunta después de aquel suceso.

_No, yo solo lo dije para que mi abuela te dejara en paz_dijo con alegría, pero en realidad le dolía decir eso.

_Ah, vale_por fin se puso contento, lo cual le entristeció mas a Asuka, ya que no le apena nada esa última aclaración.

**Mientras tanto... **

_Natsuki, acércate por favor_ sip, Natsuki es la madre de Mitsuki y Asuka.

_Si, abuela_dijo

_Me preocupa Asuka, está dedicando la mayor parte de su vida al anime_

_Yo también pienso lo mismo_son muy exageradas, ah por cierto, Mitsuki está hablando por teléfono con Ike, mira que le quiere mucho (Mitsuki: Otra, que no me gusta Ike).

_Tengo una pastilla, que la convertirá en uno o varios personajes de anime, así verá que eso es demasiado horrible, rápido échaselo en la bebida de tu hija_ordenó la abuela

_Está bien_fue ha echarle la pastilla, pero Mituski la asustó y echó el purgante en una bebida, ahora no recuerda qué bebida era la de Asuka, entonces, convencida que la bebida de Asuka era la otra bebida, le añade otra pastilla, es decir que las dos bebidas tienen esa medicina.

Natsuki lleva el par de bebidas a la habitación.

_Chicos les traje una bebida_

_Gracias mamá_

_Gracias señora_

_Pásenla bien_dijo la mujer disimulando su escalofrío, podría hechizar al hijo de los Broflovski y eso no le conviene, ya conocen a la madre de Kyle.

Pasaron toda la noche viendo Ranma 1/2 y Dragon ball.

_Asuka, estoy demasiado cansado, puedo quedarme a dormir?_preguntó el judío.

_Claro_los dos estaban durmiendo, Kyle se quedó durmiendo boca arriba y Asuka, como se mueve mucho, quedó boca abajo, encima del pecho de Kyle.

Pero la pócima de la abuela estaba haciendo efecto. Kyle estaba transformándose en una niña pelirroja, sus cabellos habían crecido, de ojos verdes con cola de mono. Asuka, en un chaval pelinegro, casi igual que Stan, solo que sus ojos eran de color pardo y también con cola de mono.

*Despertando*

_Ahhhhhh (bostezo), ¿qué es esto blando?_dijo el chic pelinegr (prefiero llamarlo chico XP) (Asuka: ¬¬ no te aproveches).

_K-Kyle, Kyle_trató de despertar a la judía, y sí, se despertó.

_¿Que pasa?_dijo media dormida.

_¿QUE QUÉ PASA? tienes pechos_dijo señalando al busto de Kyle.

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, no puedo volver a casa con esto_dijo preocupada Kyle.

_Y yo no puedo bajar para que me vea así toda mi familia_dijo dándose cuenta de que no tenía pechos y tanbién que tenía un *censurado* abajo._encima está la abue..._se detuvo, claro, la abuela, ella sabe hacer pociones y pastillas, su madre, Mitsuki y ella lo sabían.

_ABUELAAAAAAAAAAA, ¿QUÉ NOS HAS ECHO?_dijo gritando, mientras Kyle decía._Ahora sí que nos van a joder_

_También tenemos cola, ¿que le he hecho a mi abuela par que nos haga esto?_dijo Asuka.

Ellos dos, disimuladamente, fueron a la habitación vacía, aquella era para huéspedes y cuando llegaron allá.

_Abuela, ¿por que nos hiciste esto?_dijo Asuka lamentándose de algo que haya echo.

_Ahora entiendes que ser viciosa al anime no es bueno_dijo la abuela con una voz educativa.

_¿solo por eso?_dijo el niño_tu dices que ver anime me hará antisocial, pues no, tengo amigos en el colegio y un rival, el anime no es malo_

_Yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz_

_Ya, pero con el anime soy feliz, con las peleas con Cartman soy feliz, ahora mismo, con todo lo que tengo soy feliz_dijo el japonés.

_Está bien, pero no me sé el antídoto_dijo su abuela.

_¿QUEEEEE? y entonces que hacemos_se preguntó la niña de jersey.

_Tengo una idea, mojémonos con agua caliente_dijo el niño otaku._Creo que esto se parece a Ranma 1/2, por eso saco esa teoría_

_AHHH, claro, Ranma se vuelve mujer con agua fría y vuelve a la normalidad con agua caliente_dijo la sabia abuela.

_En serio?_respondió Kyle como si fuera un milagro.

_Y luego dices que el anime esto que esto, que el anime esto que el otro y resulta que tú también veías animes_

_Vale está bien, yo veía animes en mi infancia_

_Ahora ya sé por qué dice mi madre que me parezco a ti_dijo orgulloso_pero no soy pervertida_

La abuela fue a calentar agua para mojar a Kyle y a Asuka. Al volver, les mojó a los dos.

_De todas formas, eso no retirará el hechizo, no tenéis otra salida que mojarse con agua caliente antes de ir al colegio_

_Vale_dijeron los dos. Cuando Asuka (chica) acompañaba a Kyle (chico) a la puerta, para que partiera a su casa.

_Oye, Kyle_dijo Asuka._Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie, sobretodo de que te he tocado los pechos OK_

_OK_respondió con mucho gusto, no se lo contaría a nadie, menos a Cartman._Asuka_

_que_

_Esa niña, la que estaba con Stan, la chica peliazul, ¿es amiga tuya?_ dijo con tristeza.

_Sip, somos amigas de infancia y creo que Stan está enamorado de Yashasi ehh_ dijo eso sin pensarlo, viendo como Kyle derramaba unas gotas de sus ojos.

_Asi que ... Stan está enamorado_ dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y tratando de esconder sus lágrimas.

_Pero eso no es una señal para que tú te rindas, pon todo de tu parte, yo te ayudaré_definitivamente le dolía decir eso, pero era para que Kyle se puesiera contento, lo tenía como amigo, no quería regar esa amistad solo por un amor no correspondido, porque Kyle sigue enamorado de Stan.

_Está bien_dijo secándose las lágrimas, haciendo que Asuka se sonrojara._Hasta el lunes_Es sábado por eso pongo esto XP.

_Hasta el lunes_dijo una Asuka deprimida. Pero en el fondo de la casa...

_Ike, tu hermano se ha transformado en chica y mi hermana en chico_dijo una bocazas llamada Mitsuki al niño Canadiense.

_"En serio?"_

_No, de mentira_dijo con sarcasmo.

_"Vale te creo"_

_Pero no le digas nada, y mucho menos de que fuí yo la que te lo dijo todo, ahora lo que mas quiero es un golpiza de parte de Asuka_

_"Vale"_y así colgaron.

Todo esto será un secreto o saldrá a la luz. No lo sé ni yo :yaoming:

* * *

_Aquí está, un capítulo ¿friki? ¿gracioso? ¿mierdero?, lo que ustedes evalúen._

_Toda felicitación, duda o bomba nuclear ya no son recibidas XD. No, mentira, son bien recibidas._

_PD: Los que pensaron que era Kyle el que iba a sufrir la metamorfosis, pueden ir a recoger su regalo (en google imágenes XD)_


	8. tres amigas y el secreto desvelado

_Aqui les vengo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste._

* * *

Otro día en la cárcel, digo escuela, Asuka va de camino al cole y se encuentra a Ana...

_Asukaaaa_dijo gritando desde atrás.

_Hola An..._no terminó por que Ana la abrazó.

_Gracias, gracias, gracias_dijo la niña castaña.

_¿Por que?_

_Por que gracias a ti, estoy con Kenny_dijo sonrojada.

_No fue gracias a mi, fue gracias a ti_le aclaró la niña japonesa.

_Hola Asuka_dijo Yashasi.

_¿quien es?_dijo desconcertada Ana.

_Ahhh si, no os he presentado. Ella es Ana, la conocí hace poco y por lo visto es novia de Kenny_dijo señalando a Ana.

_Holaaa_dijo la mencionada.

_Y ella es Yashasi, amiga de la infancia, al parecer le gusta Stan y por un extraña razón, el gusta de ella_dijo ahora señalando a la peliazul.

_Mucho gusto y Asuka, a mi no me gusta Stan_dijo sonrojada.

_No me digas_dijo con sorna la chica pelinegra.

_y ¿que es eso de una "extraña" razón? ¬¬_dijo un poco enojadita XD.

_Vale, vale_dijo tratando de disculparse.

_Ya, ni modo. Así que tu novio es Kenny, felicidades_dijo dándole la mano de buena amistad.

_G-gracias y espera que te valla bien con Stan_dijo con una sonrisa.

_Vale. Asuka, por si acaso, ¿tu tienes novio?_dijo la niña Chiba, pero en ese momento, la sonrisa de Asuka se tornó una cara demasiada seria.

_No debiste decir eso_dijo Ana hablándola a la oreja.

_¿Por qué?_dijo desconcertada.

_Ella ama a Kyle, pero parece que su amor no es correspondido_

_D-disculpa Asuka, no sabía lo de..._fué interrumpidapor la aludida.

_No pasa nada_cambió su cara_No empecemos el día mal_dijo con una sonrisa.

_V-vale_dijeron las dos

Entonces se fueron al cole juntas. Ana se fue con su novio Kenny y Yashasi se fue a hablar con Stan, después de lo sucedido (el vómito). Asuka se quedó sola y vio que en el Team Stan casi todos tenían novia, hasta el culón, que estaba con Patty Nelson, Butters estaba con Lexus, Kenny con Ana, un posible romance entre Yashasi y Stan, hasta su hermana, Mitsuki, parecía tener un novio y todos saben que es Ike. Pero ella veía a un solitario Kyle y decidió acercarse. Hubo un silencio incómodo por lo de la metamorfosis y todo eso.

_Bueno, como llevas..._fue interrumpida por Kyle.

_Tu hermana y Ike lo saben_

_¿que?_

_Que saben que podemos cambiar de sexo, lo saben_dijo Kyle con un tono de preocupación, ya que, en su casa, su madre casi le pilla._Tu abuela sabe como remediar esto_

_Estuvo buscando el antídoto toda la noche, pero dijo que eso no tenía cura, solo se puede retener con agua fría y caliente_

_¿Que haremos?_

_No tenemos otro remedio que decírselo a nuestras familias_dijo resignada.

_No, eso no puede ser, sabes la bronca que me caería si mi madre se entera_se quejó el judío.

_Pues tendrá que aceptarlo_dijo Asuka, en el mismo tono de Kyle_Prométeme que se lo dirás_

_Si tu también se lo vas a decir_

_De acuerdo_

Todo iba bien, excepto por cierto gordo que escuchó toda la conversación, ya tiene un punto para humillar tanto a Kyle como a Asuka. Esperó a que se separaran para hablar con el niño de jersey.

_¿Con que transformación en mujer, ehh?_dijo con sorna Cartman.

_¿Cómo lo supiste?_dijo con más preocupación.

_Puedo decirte que te he espiado, Kyle_dijo burlándose del pobre judío_Si no me chupas las bolas, se lo dijo a todos_

_Ni en sueños te chuparé las bolas_dijo con enfado.

_CHICOS, KYLE ES UN MARICA QUE SE PUEDE TRANSFORMAR EN MUJER MOJÁNDOLO CON AGUA FRÍA_dicho eso, Cartman llenó con agua fría un valde y mojó a Kyle.

Asuka vió eso y fue allá sin pensarlo.

_Para ya, Cartman_dijo enojada.

_Huh, su novio fue a rescatar a la rata judía_se rió mientras decía eso.

_Tu ¿que tienes en contra nuestra?_

_De que me noqueaste la otra vez, ¿te acuerdas?_

_Y lo voy a volver a hacer si no te detienes ya_en ese momento se pusieron a agarrar a golpes, mientras Yashasi y Ana se llevaban a Kyle al baño para mojarlo con agua caliente.

El profesor volvió a castigar a Asuka y Cartman (si que son rivales estos dos).

Todo el castigo, una llamadas a sus padres y bla bla bla.

_Kyle, la próxima vez ten cuidado, que hubiera pasado si yo no estuviera allí_le regañó Asuka, saliendo de direccion.

_Cartman no ha escuchado, no fue culpa mía. Además, actúas como su fueras mi hermana_dijo un poco molesto

_AHHH(suspiro), está bien, primero vas a tu casa a contar todo esto y después te pasa por mi casa a jugar videojuegos?_dijo un poco más tranquila.

_Vale_

Los dos chicos contaron todo lo sucedido a sus padres, le levaron tiempo en asumirlo, pero todo bien, Kyle se pasó a jugar en la consola, en casa de Asuka.

* * *

Esto fue todo, me ha salido mal, lo se, pero es que tengo sueño T_T.


	9. San valentin (no es este día XD)

_Otro capitulo, espero no aburrirlos._

* * *

Hoy es San Valentín (no en la vida real, pero lo que pasa es que quería hacer esto XD) y todos están con sus respectivas parejas.

_Hola Ana_dijo Asuka acercándose a su amiga.

_Hola Asuka_respondió la niña_S-sabes lo que le vas a regalar a tu pareja en el día de San Valentín_

_No tengo pareja_dijo la niña Tsukino.

_Ahh, d-discúlpame, ya me acuerdo lo de Kyl..., no, olvídalo_trató de disculpare la chica.

_No pasa nada_dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

**ASUKA POV...**

¿Qué tiene de interesante el 14 de Febrero?, Sólo son personas que... quedan para estar juntas, como todos los días.

-Personas que quedan para comer juntas, ejemplo: Butters y Lexus.

-Las que pelearon ayer y hoy volvieron, ejemplo: Cartman y Patty Nelson.

-Personas que son tímidas, ejemplo: Yashasi y Stan_Aunque me alegro por ellos_dije con una sonrisa.

-Personas que intercambian regalos, ejemplo: Mitsuki y Ike._Como envidio a esa enana.

-Personas que son un poco pervertidas, ejemplo: Ana y Kenny (obvio)_Jejeje_pude reír por fin, por cierto, cuando Kyle cortó con Rebecca, esta se fue con Kevin y ahora Kyle está solo.

_Creo que devería, darle...un...regalo_no se, estoy confundida, será mejor que pida consejo a mis amigas.

**FIN DEL POV... **

_Ana, te-tengo que p-pedirte un consejo_dijo ruborizada la niña mayor de los Tsukino.

_¿Que?_le preguntó un poco curiosa.

_¿Q-que se regala por e-el día de san valentín?_

_Al fin Kyle y tu son novios_después de esto iba a ir con Kyle para felicitarle, pero fue detenida por Asuka.

_No es eso,... es que veo solo a Kyle y se me ocurrió darle uun..._dijo jugando con sus dedos índices.

_Ah vale, pues puedes hacerle chocolate, componer canciones, hacer peluches..._dijo la castaña mientras la Japonesa apuntaba todo lo que decía en una libreta.

_Espera, no se hacer ninguna de estas cosas_dijo Asuka, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que Ana se fué con Kenny.

_"Y ahora que hago"_dijo la pobresita con preocupación._Pero tengo que hacerlo, por Kyle y encima se lo prometí a Ana_

"Prometo decirle la verdad a Kenny, si tu me prometes que nunca te vas a rendir con Kyle"_recordó el día en que desenmascaró a Leonor.

Volvió corriendo a su casa.

(Primer paso: chocolate)

_Dice 80 gramos chocolate, no me gusta contar así que le echaré todo_ eran 100 g.

_la mitad de una barra de mantequilla? no sé cómo medir perfectamente, así que toooodo_dijo

_Bueno, ya está(imagínense cualquier porquería)_¿Y Kyle tiene que comerse eso?

(Segundo paso: peluche)

_AUCH, AUCH_se quejaba Asuka en cada picadura con la aguja.

_Espero que le guste(imagínense a un oso parchado, con ojos de botones y mal cosido).

(Tercer paso: las canciones)

_La la la la_una canción de pena.

_Le he cantado con mucha emoción_Créanme, no quieran escuchar la canción. Hasta que cayó que todo lo que había echo era una tremenda porquería.

Así que decidió ver la tele y olvidarse del regalo de Kyle. Hasta que escuchó esto en la tele...

_No te rindas y hazlo con tu mayor esfuerzo_eso le levantó el ánimo y prosiguió ha hacer los regalos.

Esta vez le salió perfecto, a ella no se le daba bien los osos así que le hizo un keronense (de la serie sargento keroro) de color naranja con gorrito y ojos verdes.

Lo metió todo en un paquete y puso:

De: Alguien que a ti no te importa.

Para: Kyle Broflovski.

**EN CASA DE LOS BROFLOVSKI...**

Ding dong.

_Voy yo_dijo un niño pelirrojo. Cuando Abrió la puerta se encontró con dicho paquete.

_¿Y esto?_

De: Alguien que a ti no te importa

Para: Kyle Broflovski.

Abre la caja y se encuentra con un chocolate con leche, demasiado apetecible, un Keronense ya mencionado, una carta y un disco.

Lee la carta.

Querido Kyle:

Te escribo esta carta porque no puedo decir mis sentimientos cara a cara, llámame cobarde o todo lo que tu quieras, pero es que tengo miedo que los lazos que hay entre tu y yo, se rompan, en fin, solo me queda decirte que TE AMO, IDIOTA, lo que tu tienes con Stan no es más que una obsesión, lo que yo siento, me había costado admitirlo, pero ya lo tengo todo muy claro.

Atte: anónimo.

Kyle se ruborizó, nunca supo que estuvieran enamorado de él. Entonces puso el disco y sonó primeramente una canción llamada _Dan dan kokoro hikareteku:_

_ watch?v=5-NCDkfU_SY _

La siguiente fue_ Yoru no uta_:

watch?v=Yp7eQn5A8k4

La última fue _Kaze ni naritai_:

watch?v=Ks636CgrwnA (no lo compuse yo, son canciones de animes).

Después sacó la caja de chocolates, eran sin azúcar, por que es diabético y seguido de eso sacó el peluche.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

_Asuka, no me lo vas a poder creer, pero alguien está enamorado de mí_dijo el pelirrojo con rubor.

_Ahhh_le respondió la chica con pesadez.

_Y también creo que es alguien de esta escuela_Asuka no soportó más y...

se fué (cuack).

Tanto que le costó hacer ese regalo y no sabe que es ella?, pero claro, quien va a saber si exageras con la palabra "anónimo" (Asuka: cierra la boca).

* * *

_Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews please, aunque sean notas de amenaza XP._

_Hasta la vista baby._


	10. Triste pasado

_No tengo absolutamente nada que decir, !mierda!_. Sólo disfruten el capitulo please.

* * *

**ASUKA POV...**

Hoy es mi turno de la limpieza del hogar. Estoy limpiando a fondo mientras tararateo "la la la". De repente, unas hojas caen al suelo._Que torpe soy_dije un poco avergonzada. Me da curiosidad, entonces ojearé esas hojas.

Y dice:

_Nombre: Asuka Tsukino._

_Edad: 3 años._

_Padre y madre: Goro Tsukino y Natsuki Tsukino. _

_Trastorno:..._

Mi madre, que había llegado del trabajo, me dijo:

_Hola Asuka, ya acabaste de..._Cuando vió ese papel en mi mano no dudó en quitármelo.

_¿De que tengo trastorno yo?_dije al leer eso.

_QUE VAS A TENER TU TRASTORNO, A TU CUARTO_dijo gritándome.

_Vale, pero no hace falta que grites_no tuve otra salida que obedecerla.

**FIN DEL POV...**

_Cariño, Asuka casi sabe la verdad_dijo preocupada Natsuki.

_Yo creo que es hora que se lo digamos_opinó Goro.

_Pero..._

_No te preocupes, con tantos tratamientos que tuvo de pequeña, creo que ya lo habrá superado_dijo subiendo las escaleras con el papel en mano.

_Cariño, suerte_dijo en su mente la mujer, por su marido y por su hija.

Goro estaba delante de la puerta de su habitación y pasó por debajo la hoja. Asuka lo visualizo y la recogió:

_Transtorno: Por ver una muerte aterradora._

Asuka puso una cara seria.

_Puedo pasar?_dijo su padre.

_Si_fué lo único que pudo contestar.

_Asuka, tú cuando tenías 3 años, tenías un hermano recién nacido y lo viste morir frente a tus propios ojos.

En ese momento, Asuka se desmayó. Su padre la recostó en su cama.

Sucesos pasaban por su cabeza.

**FLASHBACK **

_Asuka, cuida a tu hermano_dijo el señor Tsukino.

_Vale, papi_dijo la pequeña Asuka con 3 años. Cuando se fueron, se veía en la mesa un periódico, en donde estaba la noticia de una mujer que escapó del manicomio y está merodeando en las calles de Japón, ya eran 10 casas a las que asaltó.

_Tengo sueñito_dijo la chiquilla pelinegra y se fue a su habitación y se llevó a su hermano. Pero cuando estaban durmiendo, se oyó un ruido en la sala y se despertó, era tanto su pánico que dejó a su hermanito en la cama, cuando llegó el causante del ruido, apareció una mujer, igual que a la del periódico, ella, al ver esa tierna cría, sacó su cuchillo y se lo clavó en el ojo, Asuka estaba atemorizada pero no podía hacer nada contra una persona demente y ella llena de pánico. La asesina terminó clavándole el otro ojo y fue cortando sus extremidades. Cuando el pequeño estaba muerto, la mujer fue a buscar a más personas por matar, pero no encontró nada, así que se fue.

Asuka salió de su escondite y fue a abrazar al cadáver, en ese momento, encontró una cuerda y se trató de suicidar, para estar con su hermano. Pero sus padres llegaron y detuvieron, pero Asuka estaba desmayada, el padre entró a la habitación y vio el cadáver de su hijo, se pusieron a llorar y, después de eso, llevaron al hospital a Asuka. Estaban tardando demasiado, hasta que salió el doctor y dijo:

_Lamentablemente, su hija está demente, deben ingresarla en un manicomio_dijo el doctor.

_GORO, NUESTRO HIJO ESTÁ MUERTO Y NUESTRA HIJA, LOCA_dijo la madre llorando.

_Todo se solucionará_dijo el padre muy triste.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Asuka estaba despertando y vió que su abuela estaba con ella.

_Por eso mi madre no quiso decirme nada_dijo la niña con dolor en sus palabras_No merezco su cariño, si no odio_terminó de decir.

_Asuka, hija, no tuviste la culpa, tenías 3 años, no podías hacer nada, solo podías observar_dijo la sabia anciana sujetando la mejilla a su nieta. Ella empezó a llorar.

_N-no quería que mi he-hermano muriese_dijo abrazando a la abuela.

_Eso ya es pasado, es cierto que extrañamos al niño, pero todavía quedaron unos pequeños ángeles, tú y Mitsuki, nunca lo dudes_dijo una voz que llegaba.

_Natsuki_

_Mamá, lo siento_dijo llorando un poco.

_Ya no te preocupes, tú descansa_y poco a poco. Asuka se quedó dormida.

**MIENTRAS TANTO... **

En el piso de abajo, el grupo Stan (menos Cartman) vino para jugar a los videojuegos con Asuka, pero Goro les contó todo lo sucedido:

_Por favor, no la discriminen por esto_dijo el señor.

_No se preocupe_dijo Kyle, apenado, por tal pasado que tuvo Asuka.

_Hola papá_dijo la chica pero, al visualizar a sus amigos, se quería ir corriendo.

_Espera Asuka, ellos ya lo saben y están de tu lado_dijo el padre.

_En serio?_el asintió con la cabeza y ella se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

_No te pongas triste, Asuka, te ayudaremos con esto_dijo el pequeño pelirrojo. Todos asintieron y se llevaron a Asuka a ver terrance y Phillip a cas de Stan.

Todo terminó bién, Natsuki le contó todo a Mitsuki, pero ella sigue pensando que su hermana es la mejor de todo South Park y Japón.

* * *

_Terminé esta parte, la próxima, el pasado de un protagonista XD_

_Ahí les dejo para que adivinen._


	11. Los verdaderos padres de Kyle

_Espero_ lo_ disfruten._

* * *

Asuka y Kyle estaban paseando tranquilamente, hasta que ven un montón de carros de policía.

_¿Que pasa?_dijo Tsukino acercándose al jefe de los policías.

_Estamos buscando a..._se calló cuando vio a Kyle.

_ES EL, ATRÁPENLO_dijo señalando a Kyle, los policías atraparon y golpearon al pequeño pelirrojo.

_¿Pero que hacen?_gritó la chica.

_No tenemos por qué darte explicaciones_dijo el jefe entrando en el coche con el pequeño pelirrojo.

_Espere_dijo corriendo, pero se cayó. Era muy curioso que un policía tenga un juego del _gta_, ella lo había visto en su bolsillo, entonces trató de seguirlo sin que se de cuenta.

_Aquí tienes tu recompensa_dijo el policía.

_Bueno, algo es algo_dijo un niño gordo, así es, a Cartman lo sobornaron con el _gta_ para que hablara.

_Maldito gordo_dijo Asuka en voz baja.

**AL SIGUIENTE DÍA... **

Asuka estaba arreglando su casillero, hasta que...

_¿Porque habrá faltado Kyle?_dijo un rubio con anorak naranja.

_No lo sé_le respondió un pelinegro con gorra de pompóm rojo. Ella no pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían sus dos amigos, hasta que...

_Chicos, conseguí el gta_dijo ese maldito bastardo que se acercaba a los dos muchachos.

_Espero que lo disfrutes_dijo Asuka con furia.

_¿Que?_dijo el castaño notando la ira en que lo decía. Ella lo aprisionó contra el casillero, ahorcándolo, diciendo:

_Disfruta tu maldito juego, por tu puta culpa la persona que más quiero está sufriendo_dijo la niña casi explotando en lágrimas.

_Basta, Asuka_dijeron los dos niños que estaban con ellos.

_¿QUE ME PARE?, POR SU CULPA, KYLE ESTÁ EN PRISIÓN_gritó, desde ese momento todos supieron lo que siente Tsukino, entonces Asuka aclaró_SI, PENDEJOS, ME GUSTA KYLE, VÉANME RARO, PERO ES ASÍ, AUNQUE EL SEA MENOR QUE YO, ME VALE MIERDA LO QUE PIENSEN_entonces se fue corriendo de ese lugar, se saltó las clases y se fué a llorar al primer árbol que encontró. Allí encontró a un hombre triste, se parecía un poco a cierto pelirrojo.

_Perdone, ¿se encuentra bien?_dijo la pelinegra secándose las lágrimas, pero el tipo la miró con una cara de pocos amigos:

_A ti que te importa?_

_¿Quienes son esa mujer y ese bebe?_dijo mirando la foto que tenía en sus manos.

_Vete de aquí_

_Son su familia?_

_Deja de cuestionarme_dijo casi gritando.

_Sólo quería saber si está mejor que yo_le respondió con tristeza.

_¿Que te pasó?_dijo el hombre.

_Cuéntemelo usted primero_

_AHHH(suspiro), yo, hace tiempo era un asesino, no me preguntes en dónde, por que nunca supe dónde viví, pero, en mi adolescencia conocí a una bella pelirroja con ojos esmeraldas, nosotros estábamos juntos, aunque un montón de condenas estuvieran encima mío, pero dejé de ser un maleante para estar con esa diosa, tuvimos un bebé, pero la policía nos encontró, lo que consiguieron fue matar a mi mujer, ella me dijo que huyera, pero también vi que tenían a mi hijo. Quería ir a ayudarlo, hiba a disparar al malparido del policía que tenía a mi niño en sus manos, pero un disparo en mi pierna hizo que disparara cerca del antebrazo, por eso cuando caí, me quedé inconsciente en el suelo y ya no recuerdo más_dijo el mayor derramando un poco de lágrimas_Lo único que llevaba mi hijo era una manta blanca con una ushanka verde, sus ojos verdes daban felicidad a nuestra familia_después se dio cuenta de que se lo había contado_¿No sé porqué te estoy contando esto?_

_Es bueno desahogarse, a mí, unos policías me quitaron a mi amigo, no, es decir, a la persona que amo_dijo la pelinegra, pero todo cambió cuando dijo_El se llama Kyle Broflovski_

_¿Kyle? ¿Broflovski? ¿Qué sabes tu de ellos?_dijo el señor un tanto sorprendido.

_Que es mi mejor amigo, y que sus padres son los señores Gerald y Sheila Broflovski_dijo la niña.

_¿Tienes una foto de Kyle?_

_Si_y le enseño una foto que ella tomó a escondidas.

_Este, lo conozco_dijo el señor sorprendido_Dime, ¿por qué se llevaron a tu amigo a prisión?_dijo un poco dudando.

_No lo sé_le respondió.

_Broflovski, me recuerda de algo ese apellido_volvió a decir un poco el señor, pero, al ver la foto familiar que el tiene y la de Asuka, lo recordó todo, su hijo no está muerto, ya que esa ushanka verde era única.

_Te voy a ayudar a sacar a tu amigo de allá_dijo el señor decidido_Ya que el también es mi hijo.

_Gracias_respondió con una sonrisa.

**EN LA NOCHE... **

_Asuka, apúrate_dijo el padre de Kyle, que no es el señor Broflovski.

_Ya voy_respondió.

El instinto del señor le decía que alguien los estaba espiando, por eso dio media vuelta y preparó un cuchillo, prometió no volver a matar, pero esta vez lo hace por su hijo. Cuando dió al descubierto a los que los espiaban, aparecieron Stan, Kenny y ¿Cartman?

_Chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?_dijo Asuka

_¿Los conoces?_preguntó el ex asesino.

_Si, son mis amigos, excepto el gordo, ese hizo que la policía diera con Kyle_mencionó al último con desprecio.

_Malnacido_iba a partirle la madre, pero los dos acompañantes lo detuvieron.

_El también vino a ayudarnos_dijo el pelinegro_Por cierto, perdón por no creer en ti, Asuka, el culón ya lo confesó_dijo señalando al aludido.

_No te preocupes, Stan y ¿que te hizo cambian de opinión, gordo?_respondió Asuka, le preguntó al gordo con sarcasmo.

_A ti que te importa_dijo sonrojado.

**FLASHBACK **

**_**Cartman, como se te ocurre hacer eso?_dijo una pelinegra de cabello corto.

_De qué estas hablando?_

_No te hagas el tonto, te he visto como intercambiabas a uno de tus amigos, por un juego_le contestó la chica, de verdad, el no se merece a tal mujer.

_Patty, te lo puedo explicar_

_No me expliques nada, o vas a pedir perdón y a ayudar a Kyle o terminamos_

_Está bien_al parecer este gordo está empezando a amar (Cartman: carajo, que no soy gordo, soy fuertesito), si, claro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

_Bueno, aquí venimos para ayudar a Kyle, no para cuestionarnos entre nosotros_dijo, por fin, Kenny.

_¿Quién irá a la celda a por Kyle?_dijo el señor_Yo creo que deberías ir tu, Asuka_

_¿POR QUE YO?_dijo sonrojada.

_Por que tu dijiste que lo amabas y cuando salga, quiero que le digas todo eso a Kyle, el se merece a una mujer como tú_

_V-vale_dijo la niña.

_Nosotros distraeremos a los guardias_todos asintieron y distrajeron a los policías. Mientras Asuka iba hacia la celda en donde se encontraba Kyle.

_Kyle, venga sal de aquí_dijo Asuka.

_Gracias_respondío el ojiverde, ella solamente se sonrojó. Pero un policía estaba detrás de ellos, pero Asuka había traído un hacha y le da en toda la cara, desfigurando al policía.

Entonces se pusieron a correr, para encontrarse con los demás, pero ya los habían rodeado, estaban armados con arma de fuego, entonces una chica pelinegra se pone delante de todos, siendo el blanco perfecto.

_Apártate, este asunto va con ese señor y ese mocoso_dijo señalando a Kyle y a su padre.

_Para arrestarlos, primero me tienes que matar a mí_

_¿Q-que?_dijo el policía, el no era capaz de matar a un inocente, Asuka añadió:

_El señor quiere una oportunidad para vivir, pero ustedes están recordando su pasado, encima, Kyle no tiene nada que ver en esto, ni tampoco su madre, aquí los únicos asesinos, son ustedes, por dejar huérfano a un niño que no se lo merecía_dijo la niña, pero el adulto la empujó para dentro.

_Para, Asuka, si vinieron a por mí, aquí me tienen, pero no se lleven a mi hijo_ dijo el padre de Kyle (no encontré un buen nombre) decidido.

_Entre al coche_le respondió el oficial abriendo la puerta del auto.

_Espere ¿y Kyle?_preguntó Asuka.

_Ya sé que está en buenas manos_dijo guiñeando el ojo_Asuka, cuida bien a mi hijo, cuéntale esta historia, que no mire con otros ojos a los Broflovskis, por que ellos fueron los que lo criaron, estoy agradecido con ellos, y también dile que se parece a su madre_dicho esto, el hombre partió con la policía.

Asuka cumplió todo lo que dijo el "suegrito", y después de contarle todo, se puso a llorar, pero ella lo abrazó.

Es muy curioso, pero cuando lo abraza Asuka, se siente mejor que cuando lo abraza Stan (como amigo, claro).

* * *

_Ya terminé este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado._


	12. Los verdaderos padres de Kyle 2 parte

_Aquí está la segunda parte de Los verdaderos padres de Kyle._

* * *

Asuka estaba abrazando a Kyle, el pobre estaba deprimido por el encerramiento de su verdadero padre. Pero el teléfono de Asuka.

_¿Quién habla?_preguntó Asuka al que le estaba llamando.

_Asuka,soy yo, el padre de Kyle, ¿el está contigo?_preguntó el prisionero.

_Si, por qué_

_Puedes traerlo aquí por favor_

_Pero en donde lo han encerrado_

_Estoy en las afueras de South Park_

_Vale, llevaré a Kyle, no se preocupe_

_Te lo agradezco mucho_Colgó el teléfono y le dijo a Kyle.

_Vamos para la comisaría en las afueras de South Park_

_¿Para qué?_preguntó

_Quieres conocer más a tu padre?_

_S-si_

_Pues entonces vamos_se arreglaron y se fueron al lugar indicado,lo bueno es que South Park es pequeño. Llegaron al lugar indicado.

_Buenos días, venimos a visitar a ***** (ya saben, no se me ocurrió un buen nombre XD)_dijo Asuka.

_Está bien, pero que sea rápido, que hoy lo trasladamos a Europa_dijo el policía muy serio. Los dos niños fueron con él.

_Hola Asuka, ¿me trajiste a Kyle?_dijo el hombre de prisión.

_Si, aquí está_dijo señalando y acercando a Kyle hacia su padre.

_Te extrañado tanto, hijo_soltó el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

_¿Porque no fuiste a buscarme? ¿Ya no te intereso?_dijo tristemente el pequeño pelirrojo.

_No digas eso, vi como te caíste por el barranco, por eso te había dado por muerto, como tu madre_dijo el mayor abrazando a Kyle con todas sus fuerzas. Es cierto que el no había pasado tiempo con su padre y tampoco recuerda algo de él, pero lo quiere, lo quiere mucho.

Asuka ya pensaba que estaba sobrando por eso hizo el ademán de irse, pero el hombre llamó a Asuka.

_Asuka, esto también va contigo_

_V-vale_

_Quiero decirles de que nunca se separen_ahora **** está hablando al oído de la pequeña Asuka_Sobretodo por que mi hijo merece unamujer como tú_ Ella se sonrojo_No lo dejes por favor_

_Está bien_Llegó el oficial para decir...

_Se acabó el tiempo de visitas, te trasladamos para Europa_El policía se llevó al padre de Kyle al coche para llevarlo a Europa y el dijo_Hasta siempre, Kyle_

Kyle volvió a llorar, pero Asuka hizo que se tranquilizara. Kyle volvió a su casa, siguió viendo a los Broflovski como sus padres, por que ellos lo criaron.

Asuka volvió a casa y le dan una noticia no muy agradble.

_Asuka, que bueno que llegaste, es que quiero decir alg para toda la familia_dijo la señora Tsukino.

_¿Y qué es?_le preguntó Goro.

_Que he conseguido boletos par ir a Japón_dijo Natsuki.

Asuka no podría creer lo que oía, no quería irse...

* * *

_Hasta acá el capítulo, mañana continuaré. Espero que les guste._


	13. Antes del viaje

_Ea aquí otro capitulo, espero no se aburran · 3 ·_

* * *

_Mamá, por qué compras los boletos sin avisar?_dijo Asuka un poco enfadada.

_Por que me quiero ir de aquí_le respondió desafiándola.

_Pues yo me quiero quedar_

_Nos vamos_

_Nos quedamos_

_PAREN YA_dijo Goro (por fin pone fin a sus peleas).

_Asuka, si tu madre ya compró los boletos, tendremos que ir_dijo amablemente a su hija, pero...

_ESO ES INJUSTO, SIEMPRE HACEN LO QUE USTEDES QUIEREN_después de eso, se fue a su cuarto.

_Que niña tan odiosa_murmuró Natsuki.

_Natsuki, entiende un poco a la niña, a ella le debe costar separarse de sus amigos_la llamó la atención.

_Y por eso tiene que comportarse así?_dijo enojada_Por lo menos mi Mitsuki es más amable_

Mitsuki entraba a su casa enfadada.

_Hola cariño, esto..._fué interrumpida, por la mirada de enfado de la menor_Vamos a viajar a Japón, espero que te alegre_

_DÉJENME EN PAZ_dicho esto, se fue a su cuarto.

_Las dos niñas no quieren ir a Japón_suspiró el señor Tsukino_Cuando va ser el viaje?_preguntó.

_Dentro de un mes_después de esto, Goro fue a hablar con sus hijas.

_Hijas..._

_Qué quieres?_dijo la mayor con enfado.

_Tenéis un mes para estar con vuestros amigos_dijo el padre de Asuka.

_BIENNNNNNN_después de esto el padre se mar

_A mi me da igual_dijo Mitsuki deprimida.

_Pos, que pasó?_preguntró la mayor (chismosaaaaaaaaaaaaa) (Asuka: Callate ¬¬ ).

**FLASHBACK **

Mitsuki iba andando hasta que encontró a su mejor amigo, osea Ike(y la persona que ama) (Mitsuki: No lo amo, coño), abrazado por una chica. Ella reacionó y se acercó a Ike y le dio una tremenda cachetada, diciendo...

_Eres un idiota, ni se te ocurra volverme a hablar_se largó.

_Mitsuki, no te..._dijo inútilmente_vayas_acabó

_Ike, te quiero mucho_dijo la niñata esa.

_Déjame, por tu culpa, Mitsuki se enfadó conmigo_dijo con tono serio.

_Vamos, actúas como si estuvieras enamorado_respondió la niña.

_Pues es así, me he enamorado de ella, contenta?_aclaró el pelinegro y fue a buscar a Mitsuki, sin éxito, porque ella tomó un atajo que, ni el conocía...

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

_Así que todo eso pasó_dijo Asuka_pero por qué no te paraste para escuchar lo que tenía que decirte_

_Porque estaba enfadada_respondió.

_¿Y porqué estabas enfadada?_que pesaaaada que es Asuka.

_P-por que e-es un idiota_dijo Mitsuki.

_No me engañas Mitsuki, el te gusta verdad_Mitsuki negó con la cabeza_Entonces se lo digo_

_Vale, vale, estoy enamorada de él_dijo con sonrojo.

_Así me gusta_dijo con sonrisa de triunfo, pero Mitsuki la miró con cara de asesina y añadió_Te mataré algún día de estos_

_Vamos, no te pongas así, veré como puedo arreglar esto, no te preocupes_le dijo con tanta confianza.

_Vale, pero no hagas tonterías_le respondió, pero en realidad quiso decir_muchas gracias_

Asuka fue a la casa de los broflovski. Tocó la puerta.

_Asuka, hola_dijo el pelirrojo que había abierto la puerta. Le ¿alegró? la visita de Asuka.

_Hola Kyle, sabes donde está Ike_dijo, el chico se le bajó un poco la alegría, no vino a visitarle a el.

_Si, está arriba, pero está triste_Eso alegró a Asuka, el también está colado por su hermana.

_Vale, voy a verle, gracias_y con esto, subió a su dormitorio y lo vio triste.

_Ike, no estés triste_dijo posándole una mano en su espalda.

_Mitsuki... no... me... quiere_dijo Ike.

_MENTIRA COCHINA, ella si te quiere_dijo regañándolo, pero con delicadeza XD_No te des por vencido, ella te quiere, pero no lo quiere admitir, ya sabes es muy testaruda_dijo imitando a Mitsuki.

_Gracias, por levantarme el ánimo, pero es muy difícil hablar con ella, además, una chica de nuestra clase hizo que ella pensara mal_dijo con tono triste

_CHORRADAS, ella te quiere y no me voy a cansarme de decírtelo hasta que te entre en la cabeza_después de esto, añadió_Te voy a dar clases y normas de cómo declararte a Mitsuki, va.

_Va_dijo con una sonrisa. La pelinegra bajó las escaleras corriendo, tomó a Kyle, lo mojó con agua fría y la llevó a la habitación.

_Bien, imagina que Kyle es Mitsuki, bueno, ella no es tan plana_dijo divertida, Ike rió y Kyle le metió un coscorrón a Asuka._Ahora, ¿cómo te le declararías?

_M-Mitsuki qui-qui-quiero de-de..._fue interrumpido.

_No, no, no y no_dijo la pelinegra_Sé directo, no andes de tartamudo, porque, aparte de que te dice un "NO", te manda al hospital.

Después de tantos intentos...

_Mitsuki, te quiero decir que me gustas_dijo con seriedad.

_Muy bien, aprendes muy rápido_lo felicitó aplaudiendo._Y otra cosa, después de que le digas eso y te quiere golpear, sujetas su mano, obvio, por que si no te golpea, y le dices que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, mirándola a los ojos.

_Bueno, ahora vamos al lago Stark, allí te la declaras_explicó la niña otaku_Yo voy a por mi hermana_dicho eso, se fue.

_Mucha suerte_dijo Kyle.

_Gracias_le respondió

Asuka se fue corriendo a su habitación, hay se encontró a Mitsuki jugando la play station.

_Mitsuki, no hay tiempo, acompáñame al lago Stark_y sin que la menor pudiera responder, se la llevó al lugar citado.

Ike se encontraba con su ropa habitual y un poco de nervios. Asuka, por su parte, llevó a rastras a Mitsuki, para que se sentara cerca del pelinegro canadiense.

_Mitsuki, quiero decirte algo_dijo ocultando su nerviosismo.

_¿QUE QUIERES?_respondió de mala manera.

_Me gustas_lo soltó por fin.

_QUE_dijo sorprendida.

_Que me gustas_volvió a repetirlo. Mitsuki se sonrojó, le gustaba su declaración, pero, como dijo Asuka, ella es muy testaruda.

_MEN-MENTIROSOOOOOOOOO_y se dispuso a darle otra cachetada, pero algo sujetó su mano, si, era Ike y la miró a los ojos.

_Es cierto, tu malinterpretaste todo en la mañana, yo solo te quiero a ti_aclaró, otra vez, Mitsuki lo abrazó, ese el día más feliz de su vida.

_BIENNNNNNNNNNN_dijo Asuka, que estaba detrás de un arbusto con Kyle.

_¿Quién te dijo que podías ver?_dijo enfadada.

_Ella me ayudó a declararme_le contestó Ike con una sonrisa.

_Osea, que tenías que meter tus narices en lo que no te importa_dijo con cara de tsundere.

_Pero si te lo dije, ademas, tenía que hacerlo, por que si no en el viaje te tenía que aguantar_toda la felicidad se fue al carajo.

_¿Qué viaje?_dijeron Kyle y Ike a la vez.

_Es que, nos volvemos a Japón_dijo Asuka con enojo.

_No puede ser_susurró Kyle, dolido por la noticia, ¿desde cuando le dolía separarse de Asuka?

_No queda de otra_comentó la menor_Pero podemos comunicarnos por las redes sociales_añadió por fin.

Asuka dio su correo a Kyle y Mitsuki a Ike. Se fueron a sus casas, Mitsuki y Ike querían pasear, como los novios que son. Asuka estaba contenta por su hermana, pero triste, por que no tiene el suficiente coraje para decirle sus sentimientos a Kyle

Por otro lado, Kyle le da la noticia a los otros muchachos y también su correo, y ellos se lo dan a sus respectivas novias.

Mitsuki entró a la habitación de Asuka

_Asuka_

_¿Que?_

_Gracias, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado_

_de nada_

_¿Puedo dormir contigo?_

_Claro_

Entonces las hermanas Tsukino se quedaron dormidas, esta era una de las pocas veces en que se ayudaban.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Ahora__ que estoy de vacaciones, espero escribir más seguido (flojera, no falles)_


	14. Accidente

_Otra historia, espero lo disfruten_

* * *

Ya pasado un mes, la familia Tsukino está subiendo sus maletas al coche que les llevará al aeropuerto.

_Adiós chicos_dijo con tristeza la mayor, la menor estaba con Ike diciendo...

_Te extrañaré, pero eso si, llámame y protégete de las chicas_dijo guineando el ojo.

_Vale, cuídate mucho_respondió Ike conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Asuka se despidió de los tres muchachos, ya que kyle no había venido.

_¿Que pasó con Kyle?_dijo la pelinegra soltando unas lágrimas.

_Dijo que no quería venir a despedirse_le respondió Stan. Ella abrazó a cada uno, hasta a Cartman, y le dijo_Aunque nos pasamos peleando, me divertí mucho_

Con la cabeza gacha, subió al auto. Ella veía como se alejaba de sus amigos.

**CON KYLE... **

El estaba triste, caminando, pensando en aquella niña que le ayudó y le hizo reír en momentos difíciles. Estaba cruzando la pista, hasta que un coche lo atropella.

Los que manejaban ese coche, salieron y eran nada más y nada menos que la familia Tsukino. La hermana mayor fue corriendo a ver al chico pelirrojo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo:

_KYLE, NO TE MUERAS_

_Tenemos que llamar a la ambulancia_Natsuki tomó su celular y los marcó. Los otros chicos se enteraron gracias a Asuka y fueron al hospital. Estando en la sala de espera, salió el doctor y dijo:

_Está fuera de peligro, no se preocupen_

_Bueno, vamos al aeropuerto_dijo Natsuki, pero veía que Asuka no se movía.

_Asuka, querida, el está fuera de peligro, no te preocupes_dijo con voz suave.

_Me quiero quedar aquí_respondió en voz baja.

_NOSOTROS TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A JAPÓN ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES_dijo su madre, muy enojada.

_Y TU NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO DEJARLO SOLO_le respondió desafiándola_yo lo quiero mucho, por eso no quiero dejarlo solo_

_Admite que esta vez perdiste_dijo Goro detrás de su esposa.

_Si tú te quedas, nosotros también_al fin dijo con una sonrisa.

_Gracias mamá_dijo la niña, corriendo a la habitación del pelirrojo.

**Entrando en esa habitación... **

_No se si entiendas esto, pero, ahora aprovecho en decirte esto_dijo en voz baja acariciando su cabeza_Eres una persona demasiado especial, hay muchas cualidades que me gustan de ti, es por eso que_tomó aire y dijo_te amooo, me da igual que tú no me quieras como yo a ti, pero, espero que encuentres a alguien que si corresponda tus sentimientos, igual que yo_terminó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sintió como su pequeño pelirrojo abría los ojos y dijo...

_Pues no hay más búsqueda, ya tengo a esa persona a mi lado_dijo Kyle. La pelinegra se abalanzó contra el, abrazándolo. Le parecía mentira que Kyle abriera los ojos.

_Cuando sentiste esto?_preguntó con felicidad.

_Cuando medité un poco y pensé que lo de Stan era una obseción_esas palabras salieron de su corazón.

**PASÓ UNOS AÑOS... **

Kyle y Asuka paseaban a una niña pelirroja, demasiado traviesa, con ojos pardos y un pequeño niño pelinegro, tímido y con ojos verdes. Para eso entonces, Asuka y Kyle tenían 22 años.

FIN

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el final._

_Espero no haberles aburrido y en el próximo capítulo avisaré y agradeceré a algunas personas._


End file.
